It Should Have Been Me
by Angelheart616
Summary: When the Queen is kidnapped by Nohr's best Thief. Lemon. Beruka/Niles Beruka/Xander (Bondage, Rape, Anal, Oral) May add more chapters (New chapter up!)
1. Chapter 1

"Nng…" Beruka grimaced as she woke up.  
Once she opened her eyes she was met with darkness and chilling air that prickled her skin. Her bra and panties were the only thing that clung to her as she wondered if this was her husband's doing. She quickly ruled out the idea, knowing her King Xander would never go this far. She uncomfortably shifted, tugging on the bindings that kept her wrist tied behind her back. Thick rope bound her ankles, connecting her to the bed. She wasn't going to get far. She gazed around the room in search on anything she might be able to use when a familiar voice rang out from the shadows.  
"You aren't going to break that rope." The sultry voice said, watching her struggle with it.

She watched the figure come out of the darkness and growled, glaring at him, "…Why are you doing this…?" She asked, clearly unamused with the thief's antics.  
Niles smirked, looming over her, "I got paid by someone…some _big_ reward to make the Queen feel like she's a peasant." He chuckled darkly, cupping her face into his hand.  
Beruka grunted, struggling against the ropes, "I don't have time to play your stupid games, Niles. Nor do I have any desire to. Release me." She ordered, which Niles ignored.  
He leaned down to her, firmly grabbing her chin to make her look at him, "This isn't a game." He said coldly before kissing her roughly, his tongue exploring her mouth. He snaked his hand behind her to unhook and discard her bra, grabbing a now freed tit, and squeezing.

Beruka was more disgusted with his actions then fazed as she narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard. Niles just laughed at her attempt and licked up the blood from his wound, seductively.  
He went to her ear, whispering threateningly, "Bite me again and I'll make sure your husband and son pay for it…" He smirked and pinched her nipple.  
Beruka grimaced, holding back a whimper of pleasure from his actions, "Whatever this Bastard is paying you, I'm sure King Xander can give you more to not go this." Her usual empty voice reached his ears.  
This made him laugh darkly, "Oh, it's not _just_ the money…" He said, ripping off her panties. He leaned down and started sucking on her tit and all around her chest and neck, leaving red marks everywhere that will soon turn into hickeys.

A small blush spread over her cheeks, "Niles…" She halfheartedly growled and arched her back, trying to keep a look of annoyance, "When I get out of these," She tugged on the ropes, "I will kill you myself." He smirked widely, discarding his own clothes, and sitting on the bed.  
He easily turned Beruka and set her on her knees, facing him, "Oh trust me…" His big, rough cock was erected at the sight of the helpless Queen, "Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk." He gripped her hair tightly.  
She sharply gasped as he did and winced, "If you think-Mmph!"  
Niles had pushed her head down and rammed his cock deep into her mouth, "I'm hearing more words when I should be hearing more sucking, you filthy slut." He roughly moves her head up and down. She nearly gagged as her tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock. Her warm, wet mouth surrounding his dick. She made noises of discomfort and reluctance as he bobbed her head.

He made her go faster, "Oh~ if this is how good your mouth feels, I'm going to destroy your pussy." He chuckles and starts making Beruka deep throat him. The muffled noises she made added on to his pleasure as they sent vibrations up his shaft. Beruka squeezed her eyes closed tightly and grimaced as tears of humiliation welled up in them. She felt her pussy start to ache needily and she made tight fists with her bounded hands.

He moaned lightly, "Beruka, you slut, I'm about to fill you thirst real quick…!" He said, making her go faster before pulling on her hair, causing her head to violently thrust back as the tip of his cock was still violating her mouth and he sprayed his cum in.

Beruka tried not to swallow as saliva and semen ran down her chin from her overfilled mouth. Her throat burned from the vicious facefucking he forced upon her, she looked up at him with angry eyes.  
Niles put on a twisted smirk as he pinched her nose to make her swallow, "Don't you want to taste Nohrian seed, you cunt?" She couldn't breathe and shamefully closed her eyes, making a pathetic noise of defeat as she swallowed. Her pussy dripped from the rough treatment he was giving her, as opposed to the usual kind and gentlemanly way Xander treated her with.

He gets a feel of her wet pussy, "Heh, look at you, enjoying yourself. What a whore." He got behind her and made her bend over further, pushing his cock roughly into her. Without hesitation, he went hard on her dripping pussy, slamming into the deepest part of her cunt. Beruka did her best to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to moan for Niles, even though her pussy was tight with arousal round his thick cock and her body trembled lightly in pleasure from the force he used. His cock was rubbing against her inner walls, creating amazing friction as he pounds her. His dick stretching her out more than Xander's could. Small amounts of cum was still dripping from his tip as he roughly fucked her.

Beruka shuddered in delight and made a small whimper as she could still taste his delicious cum in her mouth. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep in the moans that were threatening to spill out. Her nipples were hard and her eyes were half lidded with pleasure. He smirked and slapped her ass roughly, which she gasped and made a moan to. He thrusted faster into her, slowly and sensually licking up her back.  
He trapped one of her nipples in between his fingers, "Look at this! Beruka the great assassin, Queen of Nohr, Retainer to Camilla, on her knees. Beg for my thick, hot cum my slutty cunt." He smirked and kept licking her neck as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He grabbed and held her hips steady with his available hand.  
"F-fuck you, Niles…ahh~…." She tried to suppress another moan and panted hard. Her body didn't fight him as she got goosebumps from his touch and her back arched from the pleasure. He kept ramming into and she couldn't take in, making a noise of defeat as she came for the first time.

He removed his hand from her nipple and grabbed her hair again instead, pulling her head back and baring her neck to him, "Beg for my cum, bitch."  
He growled, nipping her neck hard, "I'm going to pump so much cum in you, you'll be pregnant for sure." He smirked.  
"No…" She whined, trying to resist him as she was getting turned on again.  
"Do it, you whore, beg and I'll make you cum again." He said then proceeded to lick the bite mark he gave her. Beruka's face flushed lightly again and she closed her eye, momentarily giving into him. She so badly wanted to cum again.  
She whined, "Fuck Niles…! Cum, please, cum…" She, very shamefully, moaned out and moved her head to the side to give him more access to her marked neck.  
"That's right bitch, beg!" Niles smirked and laid her down onto her back, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and started fucking her again.  
He looked her in the eyes and went fast, "Who's my cunt, who's my slutty little assassin, who wants to be fucked hard." He smiled smugly.  
"Ahh~! She threw her head back as he fucked her, "Niles! Me…!" She admitted weakly and pants, "…Harder!" He complied to her wishes, pounding her deep and rough. He bit her neck again and pumps her with his cum. She moaned and came with him, their cum overflowing out of her abused pussy.

She panted, trying to get a grip of herself again, "There…" She growled, "Have you lived out your sick fantasies?"  
Niles simply chuckled lightly, "I'm not done yet." He turned her over again so she was bent over for him, ass in the air.  
He opens her ass, teasingly pushing his cock against her entrance, "Mm, what a cute little ass~" Beruka tensed up and tried to pull away, never having it there before. Suddenly she felt the full mass of his cock enter her tight ass and uncomfortably and roughly force it to expand. He quickly thrusted back and forth, slapping her ass hard.  
She gasped at the pain, "Niles!" Her pussy was getting slick as she couldn't deny the pleasure of the humiliation he was putting her through. She made a pitiful moan as the slap on her ass left a nice red mark.  
"Oh yes! Moan for me, my slutty queen! Moan for your daddy~!" He went faster, destroying her ass with his huge cock. Her small, petite body was shaking and could barely handle his size. She felt hot all over and moaned as he shoved three finger in her pussy and started fingering her hard. Her pussy was tight around his fingers and she moaned as he stretches and fucks her tight hole.  
She couldn't take it anymore, "Please...! Don't stop..! Make me cum again~" She said, raspy, her throat still recovering from his forced deep throat. She hated herself for giving into him but so desperately wanted this.  
"Oh yes~ beg my slut, who are you?!" He said pushing in his pinky into her pussy and was basically fisting her cunt hard.  
Her body was weak as she whimpered pathetically, her body shivering in pleasure as all her holes ached, she growled, "Your...your cunt..." She moaned loudly and reluctantly Having completely submitted to him. She cried out his name as her orgasm ripples through her shaking body, cumming all over his fingers.

He pumps her stretched asshole with cum then opens her pussy again, readying his cock, "You think I was going 100 percent?" He smirked widely.  
She weakly whined, making no move to resist him, "Stuff me..." She blushed lightly and begged quietly. Niles took the potion and his cock, bigger than before, entered her already pained pussy. He stretches beyond its limit and he was so long that he almost couldn't fit her. He starts thrusting back and forth.  
"Aahhhh!" She cried out as her body was shaking violently as his cock penetrated her, "Niles...!" She nearly screamed out of pleasure, her pussy drowning his dick in juices.  
"Oh you take my big, fat cock like the slutty Queen of Nohr you are!" And then rotates her to her back to look her in the eye as he fucks her, "Beg for me to impregnate you with my seed!" He smiled twistedly and pinched her nipples roughly.  
She moaned as he slammed into her, "Cum in me again...!" She arched her back and let her be overcome by the pleasure he was giving her.  
"Oh no~ Beg me to impregnate you, filthy cunt." He went faster and very hard into her, sucking on her nipple. His cock starts twitching in pleasure, ready to cover her in cum.  
She closed her eyes tightly and moaned loudly, "Mm! Niles...~ I want you to cum in me! I want to carry your child...! Please...!"

He finally pulls out, both her ass and her pussy leak out their cum.  
His dick was spraying all over her face and body, "That was fun..." He smirks, "I may just kidnap you again and again for this. So, I'll keep a close eye on you, any words~?" He stroked her cheek.  
She was still coming down from her orgasm, "Mm..." She breathed out heavily and tiredly, her body was sore from his fucking.

The next morning, the guards break into the room Beruka was being held In. Xander comes in after them and sees a naked, cum covered and filled Beruka.  
She was still tied up as she slowly woke up, "Mm...X-xander...?"  
Xander growled, hurriedly untying her, "What happened!? Who took you!?"  
"...I don't know..." She sighed and Xander covers her up with his cape, taking his queen back home to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

Beruka sighed, being pulled from her thoughts, as Xander kissed her forehead,"I'll meet you there after my meeting, Beruka…" He paused, worried,"are you certain you will be okay alone?"

She wordlessly nods.

"…Ok." He reluctantly leaves her. Beruka looked around the bedroom. Months has passed since Niles had taken her, and honestly, she didn't know how to feel. Had he really raped her? She didn't fight as hard as she could have. Throughout the past months, he's been winking, blowing kisses, and slapping her ass when no one was looking. Maybe…just maybe, she missed his touch from their courting days during the war. She sighed,'Those days were gone. He just had to go and do…that.' She scowled and headed towards the Hot Springs.

She undressed down into her under garbs and grabbed a dagger for protection when she heard the slight creak of the door. Had it been a person or merely the wind, she wanted to be safe. She headed to the steamy room and placed her dagger down in arms reach, sinking into the hot water.

Just as she was getting relaxed she hears the ring of a familiar voice in her ears,"Why hello~"

"..." She sighed and gripped her dagger. She saw the white hair and the familiar eye patch. The thin seductive lips that curved into a smirk and as her ex-lover, Niles, pulled her onto his lap and out of the water suddenly - causing her to drop the small blade,"well, well, looky here…"

"Agh...what do you want..." She glared.

"I was in here just minding my own business, when I saw a little treat." He lowers himself to her neck and whispers,"A treat that is mine for the taking." Niles licks and bites her nape tantalizingly.

"..." Beruka didn't react,"Xander will be here any minute."

"Mm, no he won't." He leans back up and smells her short and ruffled hair.

"..." She looked down,"Why not?"

"I locked the door and put a maintenance sign up."

"What makes you think I won't report you to Xander this time?"

"Because…" He lowers himself to her lips,"you want me just as much as I love you." He brought his hand down to her folds to rub her.

"Mm..." Beruka blushed lightly as her glare faded.

He kisses her deeply, shoving his tongue into her open and shocked mouth, moving his fingers into her tight pussy. She gasped gently into his kiss as her juices wet his fingers, though she still refused to kiss back. Once her mouth was done being violated, he rubs her moist walls fast.

She breathed heavily and leaned her head back against the wall,"Nn~..." She made a small grunt of pleasure.

"Heh, enjoying yourself?" Niles smirks and thrust his fingers deep into her.

She sighed helplessly,"Might as well give…you want you want, you'll ahh...t-take it anyway...I'm defenseless in this po...position...nnn..." She grinded lightly against his fingers.

"Oh yeah? Mm, such a sub~." He stands up and his cock throbs, puts her hand on his dick,"Look what you did…so scandalous."

She gave him a harsh stare and squeezed his cock.

"Mmm," He groaned,"Rough. Just how I like it." He looks at her,"You can't tell but I'm winking."

"..." Beruka frowned at his cock, stroking gently. Niles chuckled and ran his hands through her velvety, smooth teal hair and he reaches the back of it; gripping it as if it was his bows and pulls her head to him, forcing her to deep throat his fat cock.

She threateningly ran her teeth along his cock after she nearly gagged.

"Bite me and trust me, you won't be walking out of here." He threatens in a seductive voice.

"..." She exhaled through her nose and gently sucked. He kept his grip on her hair and watches, enjoying it. She closed her eyes and let him use her, she reluctantly ran her tongue around his cock and moaned gently as he tugged her hair. She felt wetness grow between her legs and squeezed her thighs together to hide it. His meaty cock throbs in her hot, wet mouth as he reached down and grabbed her tits, massaging them.

She moaned more for him from around his cock and looked up at Niles,"Mm..." He pets her as his throbbing increases tell it explodes in her mouth, not giving her a warning. She grimaced as he came, swallowing some as the rest sloppily dripped down her chin onto her modest breasts.

Niles chuckled, amused with his toy,"Mm, I'm not even started yet" He smirks. "You need new lines." Beruka muttered and wiped off as much cum as she could.

"Hm…how about this," Niles bends her over and yanks his slut's hair roughly,"I'm about to rail your ass tell it's sore…" He whispers, almost growling, in her ear as he slaps her ass hard.

She gasped and made a surprised noise, breathing heavily with anticipation,"…" She awaited with slight fear but full of lust. He licks up her back and pinches her nipples, torturing her body. She grunted as she bared with his foreplay, arching her back lightly as her pussy dripped with juices. He pushed her against the wall and penetrated her sinful cunt.

Beruka let out a shaky breath as her wet lips welcomed his cock, she tried to keep herself under control. He slides deep and fast, which slammed her small frame against the wall. She moaned as the cold wall enticed her nipples. Her ass jiggled for Niles as he pounded her now stretched out, dirty pussy.

She made soft moans, trying to maintain self-discipline,"Niles..." He smirked, going faster and biting her neck. She whined lightly and moved her head slightly for him to have more access, loving the feeling of his domination. He pounded her womb, balls deep into her, stirring up her pussy with his meaty cock.

"Ahh~! Niles...!" She panted and quivered. He forces his cock in her hard as he licks up her neck. She shuddered in defeat, close to cumming.

He laughed, sadistically,"Look who finally remembers their place~" He jams his dick deep and wiggles it around.

"Ahh!" Beruka made a pathetic, raspy moan and came for him. He smirks and grabs her hair, pulling it back and thrusting deep in her womb. He took pleasure in breaking this strong woman.

"Ohh~ Niles...!" She closed her eyes tightly in pleasure. He starts beating the furthest parts of her cunt and slaps her ass hard, leaving a red handprint. She whimpered,"Ahh~" She bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to moan for him anymore.

"Come on, say my name." He twitches in her. "Nn...Niles..." She murmured lightly, reluctantly

"Louder!" He demanded and went harder.

She gasped lightly and moaned, smirking a bit,"Xander...!"

He growled and bites her neck hard, drawing a little blood. "Ah...did you want me to go louder?" The bite did not phase her, though she was proud that she got to him.

He quickly smiled again,"I was going to be nice…buuut~" He unloads deep into her juicy cunt and smirks.

She blushed lightly as she felt herself get filled by him,"..." He pulls out and spread her ass cheeks, shoving his cock between them to get her ass-hole wet. She struggled and tried to get away, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand, keeping her in his grip. He shoved his thumb into her ass, wiggling it around,"Ooo~, So fucking tight, Beruka~"

Beruka couldn't hold in her loud moans any longer,"Ahhh…!" She moved against his digit pleadingly.

"He doesn't please your favorite hole…? How rude of him…I'll make you feel amazing." He switched his thumb for his middle and ring finger.

"Niles..." She relaxed to his touch as he starts thrusting his fingers into her anus.

"Mm~" Beruka happily accepted it, her pussy dripping again. Niles had her go on her hands and knees, getting his cock wet between her pussy lips again. He slowly, teasingly, removing his fingers. She sighed,"Hurry…" He smirked and started pushing his dick in.

"Ahh~ Niles...!" She moaned loudly,"It…It feels great…"

"Mm I love the ring to that~" He pushes deeper and chuckled.

She panted lightly,"Faster..." Niles obeyed her lustful order and slapped her ass.

"Oh...! Niles...~" She was close to cumming. Knowing this, he gave her a few more powerful thrusts before pulling out,"Can't have you cum just yet…" He pets her, sitting back. She groaned and panted.

After watching her catch her breath for a few seconds, Niles grabbed her slim hips,"Bounce on my cock."

"..." She shook her head,"...Haven't you had enough yet..."

"I know you haven't~" He rubs her thigh lovingly.

"I've had far more than enough with you." She scowled.

"Then why do you keep moaning my name?" He forced himself back into her ass, making her sit in his lap.

"Ahh...!" She rested her hands on the floor and let him thrust into her. He stretches her hole, his dick rubbing up and down her sensitive walls. He moaned at the sensation as well and reached around, rubbing her breasts.

She shuddered as his fingers brushed her nipples,"Mm~" He pinches them and twists, going faster in her.

"Gods...Niles~!" She moaned and arched her back lightly in pleasure. He pinches harder and pulls her nipple, fucking her harder. She gasped and blushed lightly, enjoying his treatment.

"Such a filthy girl! Mm~" He moans, getting ready to cum in her tight ass. Once she started going harder against him, they both exploded. Cum squirted from her pussy and leaked out of her stuffed ass.

She laid against his chest, panting,"So nice…maybe I'll give you more later." He kisses her neck.

"...You're disgusting..." She closed her eyes.

"And you're sexy, but you had fun didn't you?" he pets her,"Come to my room tonight, at 11:00 pm." He ordered, still in her ass.

She sighed,"...No...I'm Xander's wife..."

"I'm sorry, you must have misheard me," He thrusts into her,"My room, 11:00 tonight, understood?"

"Aa...w-whatever..." She grunted in defeat

"Good, now I'll let you relax." he kisses her, pulling out and taking his leave.


End file.
